Intellect
by blueflower210
Summary: A short one shot based on Season 2's episodes


**Elementary****- Intellect**

in-tel-lect: n.

1.

a. the power of knowing as distinguishing from the power to feel and to will: capacity for knowledge

b. the capacity for rational or intelligent thought esp. when highly developed

2.

a. a person with great intellectual powers

Sherlock Holmes was always known to have an extremely powerful intellect. He knew many things by just observing. Whether it was a crime scene, daily aspects of life, or the clothes his associates wore, he knew what was up.

When his new sober companion came into the picture, it was hard for him to read her at first. She wasn't what he expected to receive.

Doctor Joan Watson was first of all a woman. Sherlock never had any woman live with him or under his roof, unless they were in his bed or Irene Addler. Second, Watson had this air around her that made Sherlock want to explore her beyond what any normal person would. Thirdly, Joan was a doctor; this caused Sherlock to realize her usefulness at crime scenes, especially if it still had a fresh body tied to a chair or laying on the floor next to the bed.

It drove him crazy when Joan would get upset at him, she happened to be very cute when she angry. The way her cheeks flared red and her brows knitted over her eyes told him that either he was in serious trouble with her or she politely yell at him.

Other traits Joan had was the way she talked, usually with a logic normal as everyone else, the way she walked, or a piece of clothing his eyes would be attracted to. Once, she wore a grey burette on her head and he couldn't help but reach out to touch the silky black hair that it sat on top of.

A slice of heaven he always called it, but Joan seemed to read his intent and slowly backed away from him. It broke his heart to know that he under-estimated her, but that was his nature as a recovering drug addict. He needed to tell himself that he was always right and that he had to be the smartest man alive.

Unfortunately, the way he thought hurt on the inside.

After all, Joan did sleep with Mycroft. Did that make Mycroft the better brother between the two of them?

Sherlock couldn't say...

Joan Watson never considered herself to be super-intelligent, unlike her employer. She said she was smart, smart enough to become a doctor and a sober-companion.

When she first moved into the brownstone home, the first thing she though when she saw Sherlock was, 'this is going great...'

First of all, he refused to take advice from her, even if she was correct. Second, he constantly trained and pushed her into uncomfortable positions that consisted of escaping from tied chairs or breaking into locked cars. Thirdly, Sherlock's sponsor, Alfredo, was no help at all. He often told her how great Sherlock was and she still couldn't understand why so many people admired him. And fourthly, she expected Sherlock to try and sneak out off the house to get to his drugs, but he surprised her when he explained he was a "Consulting Detective" for the NYPD. Detective Greggson willing allowed Joan to look into her first case and a more of a partnership between employee and employer began.

But it wasn't a smooth ride always, Sherlock still used his intellect and broke into her stuff without her knowing about it. When Joan was angry, she would watch Sherlock try to pull off a bit of an "innocent-little-boy" look and it would calm her anger somewhat. He happened to look adorable when he looked at her with his big brown eyes, innocent and a puppy-dog.

Sherlock had traits that she, too, was attracted to. The way he would stare for a few moments before comment about, usually a question to the victim's relative or Captain Greggson, or when he watch five or six televisions at the same time in the early morning while practicing his observation skills. Another trait she enjoyed was the stubble on his cheeks and chin.

She knew Sherlock wouldn't shave, but instead trimmed the little facial hairs. Once, she accidentally walked in on him while he was doing his trimming. A small pair of sliver scissors in his hand, shirt-less, and his jeans zipped down, showing off a pair of dark blue boxers or briefs, she couldn't tell.

Joan squeaked a quick sorry before exiting the bathroom. They never spoke of it afterward, although she could tell Sherlock knew what she was thinking. He grasped a section of her dark hair later that day and she moved away. It broke her heart to see him look away, disappointed.

It also broke her heart when Sherlock saw Jamie Moriarty get arrested. It turns out Irene and Moriarty were the same person. Joan knew he still had feeling for her, even if she was a master mind criminal. Did it make Jamie a better lover than her?

Joan couldn't say...


End file.
